


The Blonde Leading the Blonde

by Ultra



Series: Nate's Niece [2]
Category: Leverage, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Engagement, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Spying, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU futurefic. Sophie is marrying Nate, but can she truly trust him? Her bridesmaids, Veronica Mars (Nate's niece) and Parker, plan to find out!</p><p>(Originally written for jesco0307)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blonde Leading the Blonde

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Sophie, slurring just a bit as she staggered down the hallway in the high heels she was usually so adept at walking in.

It was the night of her bachelorette party, and she and her bridesmaids had been having quite the celebration, until Ms Devereaux got to thinking about what her groom might be up to at his bachelor party, of course. Perhaps she wouldn’t feel this way if she hadn’t been drinking so much. Perhaps she wouldn’t have drunk quite so much is she wasn’t trying to cover her nerves. Besides, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust Nate, not at all, it was just that she knew men. When groups of them got together and there were drinks involved, her beloved could easily be swayed to get up to all sorts of mischief.

Parker was more than willing to investigate, especially once she realised her own boyfriend might be involved in some kind of hijinks too. ‘Eliot is not allowed to go into strip joints’, she had said definitely, ‘I’m the only one allowed to strip for him’.

‘That’s... sweet,’ Veronica had replied awkwardly, immediately going on to help hatch a plan to catch all their boyfriends in the act of... whatever it was they might be doing. She did trust Logan, most of the time, kind of, but this was a bachelor party so all bets were off. Besides, Parker had read somewhere that girls were supposed to get wild and drunk at bachelorette parties, so that was what she did. As for Veronica, she was glad of the chance to kick back and have a little fun after all the studying for college and P.I. stress. They were all a little worse for wear by now.

Still, finding the guys was easy. A little GPS tracking on Veronica’s part, and a voila, the cab brought them to McRorys, no trouble at all. Since the bar was closed, the boys had to be in the apartment upstairs, but going in through the door would be no good. A break in might prove a little tougher since neither Parker nor Veronica were entirely used to the booze and therefore were not holding their liquor so well, but they were determined. With Tara refusing to have anything to do with this scheme, it just left the two blondes and the wobbly bride to investigate in their own drunk and crazy way.

“Air vents,” said Parker in a too loud whisper. “You wanna come?”

“Sure,” Veronica agreed easily. “Gotta be some advantages to being this small,” she continued to herself as Sophie handed her soon to be niece a nail file.

Veronica handed it on to Parker, noting the pointed tip - just right for prising the screws open on the vent cover. It was all swiftly done and before long, the thief was climbing into the vent shaft, leaving her heeled shoes behind. The young PI followed, her own flat shoes still on, but her bag abandoned. She carried her mini camera and mic carefully in one hand for any possible evidence, since Sophie opted to stay in the hall. Apparently refined women in fancy dresses didn’t go for such activities. When Parker and Veronica left Sophie she had slid half way down the wall and would no doubt be on her butt before they were even out of sight. The two blondes didn’t worry about it, the grifter could look after herself anyway. They were too busy slinking through the air-vent to get in over the apartment and see what the guys were up to.

Parker reached the vent cover in the ceiling of the main room and turned to shush Veronica whose shoes were making noise. She carefully moved over the hatch and made a swift turn, the two young women were peering down through the gaps in the cover then to see what they could see.

“They’re asleep?” said Parker with a frown. “Already?”

“That’s kinda sad,” Veronica noted, wondering at her party-boy other half’s lack of stamina, and then giggling when she realised what that thought sounded like in her own head. 

Her friend might’ve shushed her some more if she wasn’t otherwise occupied, staring down at the guys asleep on the couch and floor.

“Wow,” she gasped. “I didn’t know your boyfriend was keeping those abs under his shirt,” she told Veronica without even caring as she stared at Logan’s naked chest, on display above the blanket that covered the rest of him.

“Parker!” the younger woman shoved her with her shoulder.

“What? Like you don’t think Eliot is hot?” she argued.

The pair of them were talking perhaps a little louder than they should and rattling around in the steel tube they were hidden in. Down below, whilst Logan and Hardison slept on, Eliot was awake and up from his make-shift bed. He looked up the stairs but was sure the noise he could hear wasn’t coming from Nate’s room. Nope, this was a very distinctive sound he was hearing, and his expression was caught between amusement and annoyance as he hefted himself up on the kitchen counter. He had the hatch to the air-vent open a few seconds later and easily caught Parker in his arms as she tumbled out on top of him.

The thief’s squeak of surprise was enough to wake the others, and suddenly Hardison was on his feet, whilst Logan sat up abruptly.

“Hey, Echolls,” Eliot called to the younger man as he hopped down off the counter and set Parker on her feet - she wobbled.

“What’s going on?” asked Logan as he wandered over, rubbing his eyes still.

“Special delivery,” said the hitter, rolling his eyes and pointing up into the hatch. “Veronica Mars, come on down!” he called to her.

A second later she dropped through the gap and Logan caught hold of her, assisting her all the way to the ground. That was a pretty long way for a girl as short as her!

“Hey, Sugarpuss,” he boyfriend teased her with that name. “What were you doing up there?”

“Enjoying the view?" she shrugged casting her eyes around the room.

Hardison ought to have been as flattered as the other shirtless men in the room and yet seemed more embarrassed than anything. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered himself up immediately, even as Parker explained the real reason she and V had been spying.

“Sophie thought maybe you guys were looking at strippers or playing with hookers or... something,” Parker waved her hand in a vague gesture, kind of not caring anymore now she was in the arms of semi-naked Eliot. “We were investigating.”

“Exactly,” Veronica nodded once, leaning her head on Logan’s bare chest.

“You’re a little better at that when you’re not drunk, Ronnie,” he told her, lifting her chin with his finger.

“That goes double for you, Parker,” her own boyfriend confirmed, not that either girl cared.

It was Hardison who once again seemed most uncomfortable, as the girls made it clear that now they were here, and their guys were already half way to naked...

“Nope,” Eliot told Parker with a warning in his voice as she tried to make a move. “You’re not stayin’ here, darlin’. Not tonight,” he warned her.

Logan looked as disappointed as Parker since it meant Veronica would be leaving too. Still, it did make sense. This was a bachelor party, even though the party section of the evening was technically over and they were all getting an early night. Tomorrow was the big day after all, and everybody needed to be in their own beds getting rest if they were going to make a good and sober wedding party tomorrow.

“What’s going on?” asked a new voice then, and all eyes turned to Nate as he came padding down the stairs, tying a robe around himself. “Where’s Sophie?”

“Hey, Uncle Nate,” Veronica smiled too brightly. “She’s, er, in the hall...” she said with a vague gesture of her hand, hoping he couldn’t tell she was a little drunk.

If he did notice, he didn’t seem to care, striding through the apartment to the door, despite Eliot and Hardison telling him no. It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and given the hour was in fact after midnight now, it was the big day.

The front door came open and everyone peered through to see Sophie, no longer on her feet, but completely passed out on the floor.

“Wow,” said Parker flatly. “And you thought we were drunk!”

At that both she and Veronica bust up laughing uncontrollably, their boyfriends wondering why they ever left these two alone unsupervised in the first place. Never, ever again!


End file.
